


blue collar for a blue catboy

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: kyungsoo isn't sure how good a nap is for a catboy, but it sure isn't good for his bank account.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	blue collar for a blue catboy

It would’ve been any normal day, just twenty minutes ago, it would have. Kyungsoo is sure of it.

Jongin stretches his limbs, torso floating over Kyungsoo’s lap as he arches his back, mewling at the pop of various stiff spots of his body. Jongin’s cat ears straighten, flick towards Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pretends to be interested in the magazine he’s holding, like he doesn’t know Jongin is awake from his short slumber. Jongin shifts to Kyungsoo’s right, pulling his legs to his chest, and a pout settles on his lips.  _ Oh no _ , Kyungsoo thinks.

“Hyung,” Jongin calls, his voice softened, almost purring. “Hyung, can I have a new collar?”

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows. “Hm?” He puts the magazine on his lap, telling himself:  _ What did he say? I didn’t hear it. I did  _ not  _ hear it _ . “I’m sorry, what did you say, Jonginnie?”

Jongin whines. “I know you heard me, hyung,” he makes a sad cat noise, stroking his empty neck for emphasis. “I need a new collar.”

“Need?” Kyungsoo clasps his hands, and rests it on the magazine, looking pointedly at his catboy. “If you needed one, Jonginnie, you wouldn’t break the one you already had.”

Jongin cowers at the look, only for a second, before he’s welcoming himself into Kyungsoo’s arms. He tucks himself under Kyungsoo’s chin, making sure his purring rumbles through Kyungsoo’s body, one leg hooks on Kyungsoo’s leg, a pleased mewl to melt Kyungsoo’s heart. “Please?” He whispers. “I promise I’ll take good care of the new one!”

Kyungsoo sighs as he wraps his one arm around Jongin’s waist, another settles on Jongin’s tummy. It’s all something Kyungsoo is familiar with. This is what Jongin always does, to get his way, but Kyungsoo is weak hearted. Usually.

Kyungsoo pets Jongin’s head, lets Jongin think it’s a yes for a while.

Jongin stays silent for a minute. “I want--”

“I didn’t say yes,” Kyungsoo clicks his tongue, feeling proud for deceiving the catboy. “Haven’t I told you verbal consent is just as important, Jonginnie?”

Jongin whimpers sadly. “That wasn’t for--”

Kyungsoo smirks, and pulls Jongin back to look at him. “You’ll have to convince me,” he says, “that you really, _really_ want the new collar.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t expect Jongin to give him kisses. Jongin starts peppering kisses on his face -- both the cheeks, sometimes his nose, lips once in a while. 

He moves to hands once the face is covered, saying, “You know hyung, I don’t know how my neck stayed in tact, when I didn’t have a collar.” he presses three kisses on Kyungsoo’s knuckles, then onto the other one. “I feel like my neck will fall if I don’t have a collar in a week.”

He returns to Kyungsoo’s face, as if deciding it’s more comfortable than hands. This time, most of the kisses are on Kyungsoo’s lips.

“I’m worried,” a kiss, then a measured worried look. “That my neck’s going limp,” four kisses on Kyungsoo’s lips, manufactured to look and feel cuter because of how adorable Jongin’s pout is. “I won’t be surprised if my neck and head get detached from my body this week.”

“Isn’t that--” he’s interrupted by a set of five kisses on his lips, pouty kisses perfectly affecting Kyungsoo. “You’re exaggerating, Jonginnie.”

Jongin gasps, offended. “That’s how it _feels_ ,” he presses a kiss on Kyungsoo’s nose. “You’ll never know how scary it feels, hyung, being a catboy without a collar.”

“Of course.” Kyungsoo can’t help but roll his eyes, but he and Jongin know he’s sold now.

“Great!” Jongin grabs the laptop from the chair next to the couch, and hands it to Kyungsoo. “I think I want a blue collar this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon on cc who sent this: "Kaisoo! Kittie au! Jongin is Soo's spoiled cat who wakes up after a long nap and asks for Soo to buy him a new collar. Super cute Nini pouting and kissing non stop Soo to convince him that if he doesnt buy him a new one his neck can fall off haha."
> 
> i hope it was ok????? PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
